The invention is directed to a polish. Polishes have been applied to the surfaces of leather goods, furniture, and automotive bodies for surface protection and for enhanced gloss. Film-forming materials such as waxes and silicone oils as gloss-imparting agents are used. However, conventional polishes have poor applicability and wiping propertiesand the surface gloss is not durable. Polishes containing silicone oils show exuding of the silicone oil from the coating surface forming a silicone oil film around the coated surface and soiling can be a problem. Such problems can be solved by adding certain silicone rubber powders to the film-forming wax materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide polishes with excellent wipe workability, soil cleaning, resistance to dust adhesion, and gloss retention. The present invention relates to a polish comprising a film-forming material and a silicone rubber powder containing 0.5-80 wt % of silicone oil.